Dreamlands' archive 'sect2
Dreamlands The Chronicles Of Algalord Read the story behind the albums. So far four parts has been written... http://www.rhapsodyoffire.com/pics/sagas-and-dreamlands.jpg Chapter II Symphony of Enchanted Lands What is told between these pages destined to memories was written by the wise old hand of Aresius of Elgard, witness before God of another incredible epic deed. I will tell you about the brave warrior of Loregard, the son of holy ice, and his search for the legendary Emerald Sword., the powerful weapon of positive force, the decider of destinies of wars and ensurer of peace, the last hope for the salvation of Enchanted Lands... As most of you already know, this fantastic weapon is hidden beyond the "Ivory Hates" located some where in the Lands Of Chaos, and to open these magic portals the hero needs first to find the three magic "Keys Of Wisdom"... The Three Keys Of Wisdom And time had come... At the first light of dawn we where already far from the green Elgard and soon the dusty Argon´s glade and the hills, where the old dwarf lived together with the secret of the keys, made their appearance. The challenge soon began... The challenge between the warrior and his deepest fears, reflected in the magic "Mirror Of Shadows". But in the end, thanks to his moral integrity, he was able to defeat the risk of madness, thus obtaining the desired price: The first key of wisdom and with it all the clues to continue on this incredible quest. In fact, now a second, more demanding challenge awaited the warrior: The one with Tharos, the bloody dragon keeper of the second key, hidden somewhere amongs the marshes of Chaos. The fight was terrifying, but in the end the power of the northern lands hero prevailed over the agility of the enemy. The warrior had the chance of mortally wounding the fallen dragon but he didn´t do, so sparing his life... In that moment the incredible happened... And suddenly all was clear! Tharos was under a spell and finally it was broken. For a long time he was condemned to fight against valorous knights searching for the second key... Sometimes he killed them, a few times he had him self been killed by the strongest ones... But this time all was different. The warrior he had before him had spared his life and so Tharos understood he was the chosen one... The prophecy had spoken the truth, and Tharos was finally able to spread his wide wings to reach the furthest horizon. But before doing so he gave the second key to the son of ice and told him to reach the mystical altar which held the secret of Ikaren and which was located on the border between the middle forest and the southern side of the lands of Chaos. There he could find the last key necessary to open the ivory gates. The Legend of Ikaren The legend of Ikaren was known by all in the enchanted lands: It was a magic object that, inserted in a Shink of the altar, would show the direction for reaching the holy gates... After crossing the "forgotten valleys" we finally reached the middle forests and then the desert of Chaos... Soon also the dusty altar made its appearance. But when we were there, we didn´t find the answers we were searching, for immediately... And when all seemed lost, the skies helped us... The two keys of wisdom fell from the hand of the warrior and landed in a particular position... And he finally understood: One of the keys could be connected to the other and the resulting object was just the mystical Ikaren: My God, the secret of the Ancient was finally revealed. The warrior immediately inserted the object into the chink in the altar and soon, with the help of morning light, the miracle happened... Three stone dragons surrounded the altar, and when the sun shone on their eyes a ray of light shining from them reached the Ikaren on the altar creating an incredible display of light... Hidden mirrors diverted the ray of sunlight at least five times, bringing it to rest on a spot between some of the many rocks surrounding us. We felt our goal was really near but nobody could imagine what was soon to happen... Another part of the story was ready to be written... ---- Emerald Sword The stones indicated by the ray of light hide a secret passage. The warrior greets Aresius and crosses it reaching an ancient hall. He can´t believe what he sees in front of him... yes, the legendary "Ivory Gates"... he opens them with the holy keys and a wonderful land appears in all its beauty... enchanted valleys, rivers, lakes and a lonely path that winds along the hill and disappears into the undergrowth... Somewhere there, the magic emerald sword is hidden... the search for it finally begins... ---- Wisdom Of The Kings The path crosses in front of a mystical forest and immediately after an area rich in wonderful waterfalls... a real joy for the eyes... Finally the warrior reaches a desert... sinister voices reach his ear, the voices of mighty warriors that tried to reach the sword and whose quest ended in tragedy... but their spirit will live again and will now ride with the hero of northern lands... ---- Eternal Glory The warrior reaches a marshy land where a cold deadly wind blows threateningly... and suddenly the nightmare becomes reality... the dead come out from ancient crypts and a terrific fight begins... hell is prevailing over the power of the hero but in the end the skies helped him once again... Tharos the mighty dragon, comes and saves the chosen one... thanks, noble dragon, thanks in the name of all the enchanted lands... The warrior of ice had broken the spell and now Tharos, to repay him, was offering his wide wings to lead him to the legendary sword... ---- Beyond The Gates Of Infinity The flight with Tharos is incredible... Strong sensations and undescribable emotions... the wind in his hair, the green valleys below... no, this wouldn´t be the last time the hero would see this spectacle of nature... on the wings of destiny the goal is now nearer... ---- Wings Of destiny But soon the landscape changes... the clouds became darker... the rivers red like blood... mystical fog surrounds all... and it appearance in all his gothic splendour... yes, it... what Tharos calls the fortress of Abyss... He also reveals that according to the prophecy the legendary emerald sword could be hidden there, in the highest tower of the fortress, kept by the ancestral guardian... So they fly to it but suddenly a myriad of winged demons appeared in the sky an situation becomes more than difficult... ---- The Dark Tower Of Abyss The hero lets himself fall on the tower while Tharos continues fighting the hellish winged creatures... he opens a trapdoor and find himself in a giant hall... oh, my god, it is there, surrounded by a magic green light... The Emerald Sword... but when the warrior touches it all the hell seems to rise from the deepest abyss... inhuman cries split the skies and it appears... the ancestral guardian, a monstrous creatures that eyes cant describe... The fight on the tower is furious and when the creature is near victory he comes back once again... yes the mighty Tharos throw himself on the monster... the impact is incredible... but it has given the hero the time to pick up the sword and to hit the guardian... Suddenly rays of sunlight break the darkness and reach the towers... everything begins to quake... and the two heroes released that is better to fly away... and while they ride on the winds of eternity to reach their beloved lands, everything behind them crashes in the abyss... ---- Riding The Winds Of Eternity The holy winds lead them to their enchanted lands and even the thunder hails this victorious amazing deed. And soon, sister rain begins to wash their wounds... But something strange happens... The warrior notices that Tharos is crying and tells him to stop his flight immediately... soon all is clear... and tragic! Tharos had been mortally wounded in the impact with the ancestral guardian, and now there is nothing that can be done... The hero can´t keep back the tears... he dosen´t want to lose his beloved dragon... but cruel destiny so decided... Tharos tries to console his friend by telling him that he is lucky to have been useful for Algalords cause and to find freedom at least in death... soon he spread his wings to fly to the dark horizon... to face death in his land, the wonderful dragonland, there... in the northern valleys... ---- - part II - continues... The warrior had lost his brother Tharos but this sacrifice could mean a real hope for the salvation of the enchanted lands... Yes he would have defeated the cruel Akron also for his poor friend! The emerald sword shone magically in the hero's hands and now the ride to Ancelot had to begin as soon as possible... Arwald couldn´t wait anymore... The news of the victorious deed spread through all the enchanted lands and all the people celebrated the son of ice for many days. Also the kings, committed on different fronts in the bloody war against the army of Akron, couldn´t restrain their joy and that tiny flame representing the hope for the beloved lands was destined to be cherished forever... Here a chapter ends, here another one begins... Part of the story has been written, part not... But I´m always here, Aresius Of Elgard, ready to tell you of the events regarding the enchanted lands... Events of courage and might, of good and evil... Peace and love to all of you... ARESIUS ::next chapter　previous chapter ----